


Take me home

by KuroNezushi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNezushi/pseuds/KuroNezushi
Summary: The dog followed him and Yuuri figured it was also his way back home but when he arrived at the intersection, just before the big road that leads to the grocery store, Yuuri got suspicious. He turned around to face the dog and took a good look at him, he didn’t have a collar but he didn’t seem a stray either, he was well groomed and didn’t look like he had missed any meals.“Go back to your owner, you can’t cross the road with me.” Yuuri spoke but the dog didn’t move an inch. Yuuri sighed, maybe the dog’s owner looked like him and that’s why he followed him and was confused?





	

Yuuri had planned to sleep in that Saturday but things never got as planned for him. His mother woke him up at 9 am to tell him to go grocery shopping. Normally, it was his sister’s duty but since she was helping their dad with the Onsen, the chore was passed to Yuuri. “I’ll make you some Katsudon for dinner if you go.” Her mother said and of course, at the prospect of his favorite food, he couldn’t refuse. He quickly changed out of his pajamas, putting on a white t-shirt and some jeans. Even if it was only 9 in the morning, it was mid-summer and the heat was already too much to bear that Yuuri was almost tempted to put on some shorts. _Almost._

So, with the dreams of katsudon in his mind and money in his pockets, Yuuri made his way out of the hot springs. As he was a few blocks away, enjoying the sun and his surroundings, he heard the distant bark of a dog. At first, he ignored it, thinking it was only the dog of a neighbor but then, he saw him. Running towards him at full speed, barking. It was his dog, Vicchan. Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks, readjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, the dog was still far away but as he ran towards him and got closer by the second, there was no doubt about it, it was his deceased dog. The same brown fur, the same eagerness in his big brown eyes, the same happiness to see him. Yuuri could already feel tears forming in his eyes. “Vicchan!” He called, getting down on his knees and opening his arms so he could embrace the dog when he arrived.

It all happened so fast, Yuuri had barely time to process it before he was on the floor, pinned down by a standard poodle, the biggest of the breed. His Vicchan was a toy poodle, the smallest. That’s when Yuuri realized it, that dog wasn’t his Vicchan, of course, he wasn’t, _dogs couldn’t rise from the dead._ But aside from their sizes, they looked exactly the same. Yuuri gently pushed the dog aside so he could sit up but the dog pinned him down again and started licking his face. Yuuri laughed for a moment before pushing him aside again. “Okay, stop.” He said firmly and the dog listened. He sat down next to Yuuri, calmly.

Yuuri patted the top of his head before getting up, he looked around for any sign of an owner but didn’t see anyone, still, Yuuri figured they shouldn’t be that far away so he patted the dog’s head again before speaking “Okay, go back to your owner now.” He smiled at the dog before starting to walk again, in direction of the grocery store. The dog followed him and Yuuri figured it was also his way back home but when he arrived at the intersection, just before the big road that leads to the grocery store, Yuuri got suspicious. He turned around to face the dog and took a good look at him, he didn’t have a collar but he didn’t seem a stray either, he was well groomed and didn’t look like he had missed any meals.

“Go back to your owner, you can’t cross the road with me.” Yuuri spoke but the dog didn’t move an inch. Yuuri sighed, maybe the dog’s owner looked like him and that’s why he followed him and was confused? Yuuri crossed the road and as suspected, the dog followed him too. As Yuuri made his way to enter the grocery store, the poodle tried to go in too, only to be stopped by security.

“Sir, your dog can’t go in with you.” Yuuri looked back at the dog before saying “He’s not my dog, he’s just been following me for the past few blocks, I think he’s lost.”

“Oh, okay.” The security man responded, letting him in but not the dog.

Yuuri felt a bad for letting the dog go but there wasn’t much he could do, he wasn’t the dog’s owner. He went on with his shopping, taking the list his mom had given him out of his pocket and started searching for each item he needed. After an hour of picking out every item, he finally paid and left the store. To Yuuri’s surprise, the dog was sitting in front of the door, waiting for him.

“What are you doing here? I’m not your owner, go home.” Yuuri said gently, but the dog only moved to follow him. What could he do? He couldn’t bring him home with him, his owners were surely looking for him and were probably worried. He decided to do the first thing that came to his mind, and that was, go to a veterinary. He knew one not far from where they were, his friend Minami worked there.

“Hello?”

“Yuuri-kun, what are you doing here? It’s a surprise!” Minami said as soon as he saw him enter with the dog. “Did you get a new dog?” He asked, kneeling down to pet him.

“Hey Minami, no, he’s not my dog. He’s been following me since this morning, I think he’s lost and I don’t really know what to do. I can’t take him home, I feel like I would be stealing him, I’m sure he has owners.”

Minami took a look at the dog and nodded “Yeah, he doesn’t look like a stray at all.”

Yuuri looked at his friend “Do you think you could keep him here? It’s dangerous for him to be on the streets alone.” Minami shook his head “Sorry Yuuri-kun, I can’t. We’re not a shelter, plus my boss would kill me. Maybe you could try and take him back to the street you found him, his home could be somewhere close by and he might recognize it.” Yuuri nodded “Okay, I’ll try that. Thanks, Minami.” He said and once he was done saying his goodbyes, he left the veterinary with the dog walking next to him. As he walked down the streets, Yuuri realized the dog stopped in front of every house with two steps in front of their door, the first time he did it, Yuuri thought the dog found his home but when Yuuri walked away, he kept following him. Once he had done it a couple of times, Yuuri realized he did that only to the houses that resembled his own.

“What am I going to do with you?” Yuuri asked the dog as they kept walking. Soon enough they arrived at beginning of the street from where it seemed like the dog had come from.

“Alright!” Yuuri said placing his hand on his hips, a task more difficult than he thought since he had the grocery bags in his hands. “Is your home on this street?” He asked the dog, but it only stared back at him. Yuuri sighed, he wasn’t sure why he thought that when he’d say that, the dog would be running to his home. Yuuri looked at his phone, it was 1 o’clock in the afternoon, he should be going home. He was about to tell the dog that he’d be taking him home with him when he heard someone call from afar.

“Makkachin! Makkachin, where are you?” The voice called and the dog seemed to recognize it because he lifted his head towards the sound, as he was searching for a face that went with the voice.

“Is that your owner? Is your name Makkachin?” Yuuri spoke softly to the dog who barked as if to agree with him. Yuuri smiled and nodded “Okay, let’s get you home.” He said before walking with Makkachin towards his owner. Once they arrived at the end of the street, Yuuri saw this tall man, he had grey hair and blue eyes. Yuuri had never seen someone so beautiful in his whole life, he looked like a model.

“Makkachin!” The Foreigner said with a grin as soon as he saw his dog, he opened his arms and the dog ran towards him, throwing himself on top of him and licked his face, just like he had done with Yuuri in the morning. The man hugged his dog and once he was back on his feet again, he looked at Yuuri, as if he was confused as to why he was there.

“I-I found your dog, well, he found me, he kept following me all morning” Yuuri said with a chuckle, now totally confused as to why the dog followed him. He looked nothing like his owner, the man looked like a God and Yuuri, well, he was just plain, boring and unattractive.

“Thank you for bringing me back my Makkachin, we just moved here and I was about to give him a bath so I took off his collar but he ran away and I guess he got lost.” The man spoke, a thick Russian accent could be heard.

“You’re welcome, I’m glad to have finally found his home.”

“I’m Viktor Nikiforov.” The man smiled at Yuuri, extending his hand to him. Yuuri shook it before returning the smile “Yuuri Katsuki, nice to meet you.”

“Do you want to come inside for a moment? I would like to invite you in for a coffee, to thank you.” Viktor asked

“Oh, uhm..” Yuuri thought about it for a moment, he was about to say no, he had to bring the groceries back to his mother but something told him that meeting this man was fate. He nodded slowly, “Sure, I’d like that.” He said before following Viktor and Makkachin into their home. If someone would have told Yuuri that that’s how he met his future husband, he would have never believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the Yuri on Ice Fandom, I hope you liked this one shot! What happened in this story happened to me a year ago, but sadly I never found the dog's owner and I ended up taking him to a shelter because I couldn't keep him since I already have a cat and was moving to another country in a few days.


End file.
